The Girl and the Samurai
by Minako The angel of light
Summary: I smiled, “Okay Yume dear…” I sat down on a chair next to her bed, it was what Yume called, ‘The story chair’ “Mommy what’s this story about?” Yume asked curiously.
1. The Story Begins

The Girl and the Samurai  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
MA: This yet again is a Rei/Minako fic! I just love that couple!!!  
  
DMA: .Whatever.  
  
InuKaze: am I going to be the bad guy in this one too???  
  
Rei: *is carrying Minako*  
  
Minako: *has arms hanging onto Rei's neck* ^-^ probably!  
  
InuKaze: T-T  
  
KMA: you know that position you and Rei are in is very Kawaii!!! ^_^  
  
Rei & Minako: *blushes*  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The Girl and the Samurai Chapter 1; The Story Begins  
  
I was sitting on a chair, I almost fell asleep but I glanced at the sofa where my husband, Rei was sleeping like an angel. I smiled happily, I almost burst out in a fit of giggles when I saw our 5 year old child, Yume was cuddling in his arms. I sighed and looked up at the clock. 'It's almost time for her bed time.' I thought to myself. So I stood up and gently removed her out of Rei's arms. I gave Rei a quick kiss on the cheek and carried Yume up the stairs.  
  
I opened the door to her room; the room was painted, a blue/purple kind of color, because Rei and I couldn't choose. I pulled out the covers on Yume's bed and laid her down. I covered her up and just before I was going to walk out, a hand grabbed my arm. I looked down and saw Yume holding my hand, "Mommy, I wanna hear a story before I go to bed."  
  
I smiled, "Okay Yume dear." I sat down on a chair next to her bed, it was what Yume called, 'The story chair'  
  
"Mommy what's this story about?" Yume asked curiously.  
  
"This is about a girl who falls in love with a Samurai." I was actually talking about Rei and me.  
  
Yume smiled happily.  
  
"It all started."  
  
~*  
  
~*~  
  
~*~*  
  
~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N sorry about the short chappie but this is just a beginning chappie ya know so yeah! 


	2. The Day I Became an Orphan

The Girl and the Samurai  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
MA: okay sorry about such a short chappie! ^^;;;  
  
Minako: ^^ wow.Rei and I have a kid!!!???!!!  
  
Rei: *blushes*  
  
InuKaze: I'm going to kill you Rei!!!!!  
  
Rei: *sticks tongue out at InuKaze*  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The Girl and the Samurai  
  
Chapter 2; The Day I Became an Orphan  
  
It all started when I was four, I was running out of the woods with a frog in my hands, I ran to the tofu stand and saw my Mother and Father.  
  
"Mommy! Daddy! Look what I found!" I smiled and held out my frog, "um. That's nice?" My Father said.  
  
My frog jumped out of my hands and jumped into the tofu bowl.  
  
"MINAKO!!!" My Mother yelled as my Father tried to get the frog out, "You just ruined 100 Yen worth of Tofu!"  
  
My Father reached in the tofu bowl and pulled out the frog, he handed me back the frog, "Now go!" My Mother yelled.  
  
"Dear you should calm down." My Father said.  
  
I bowed and ran back out into the forest. I ran past a bush and one of the braches ripped up my kimono but I ignored it. I ran up to a river and sat down, "Sorry buddy, I have to let you go now." I sat the frog on the ground and it started to hop away.  
  
I smiled and stood back up, and walked back to my village, when I got there I saw everyone lying on the ground, "Maybe everyone's tired." I said walking past the "sleeping" bodies.  
  
I continued to walk until I saw my Mother and Father lying on the ground, they were not moving an inch. I sat down next to my Father and shook his shoulder, "Daddy wake up."  
  
No answer  
  
"Daddy. wake up ." I shook his shoulder again.  
  
Still no answer  
  
At this point my eyes started to water, and then I scooted next to my Mother, "Mommy. please wake up." I shook her shoulder gently as possible.  
  
No answer  
  
By now the tears that were in my eyes where now streaming down my cheeks. "T-They're. dead?" I stood up, 'The killer must be after.' I stopped in my thoughts, "The flute!"  
  
I quickly ran into my small cottage and ran into the living room. I looked up and saw the flute; it is pure diamond, and emeralds on the sides of it.  
  
I reached up and grabbed it but was sure not to break it. I quickly ran to my room and pulled out a yellow shirt and a green skirt, I rushed as I put them on and shoved the kimono under my bed. I packed a few useful things in a red backpack and put it on my back; I ran quickly out of the cottage and started to go into the woods. But I was stopped.  
  
By a demon.  
  
This demon looked like a human so I had no idea he was a demon. I ran up to him and tugged on his sleeve, "Sir I need your help! My parents were just killed." I stopped in my sentence because I couldn't see his eyes.  
  
"So you're the little kid I failed to kill." the demon said and lifted his head, and I screamed. For he had demon markings and his eyes were a blood red. He lifted his hand, which had very big claws, and was about to finish me off, I took a step back, but instead of stopping after that I whipped around and started to run.  
  
For some reason I ran towards the river where I let the frog go, when I saw the sparkle of the river I ran faster, I felt myself slowing down but I kept pushing myself to keep going.  
  
I glanced from behind me and the demon was still following me, I got close enough and went to jump in, but right before I jumped in, the demon pressed a mark in my back. I cried in pain as I felt the wetness of the water hit my face as I fell into the water.  
  
~*  
  
~*~  
  
~*~*  
  
~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N okay so it's another short chappie. eh. sorry!!!! ^^''' I'll try to make them more interesting... and longer. n_n: 


End file.
